the adventure of Shippo and Reborn!
by yuki-san127
Summary: shippo and reborn suddenly meet. a bad beginning. lets see how they act now that they have been sucked in to a vortex!
1. the meeting

**I don't own inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"Throw down your weapon and I'll spare your little weak life." Reborn said, calm as ice. "What? Pshhh! That's funny were the same size! Duh smart one." Shippo replied, as if this person was stupid." You leave me no choose, little fox thing!" Reborn said as he took Leo off this hat and turned him into a gun." Whats that?" Shippo asked curiously. Lifting the gun high above his head, he shot. Blam! Blam! Blam! The startling noise scared Shippo. "What is that?" Shippo asked almost peeing on himself. "A gun. You need more self confidence in yourself you whiner." Reborn finished. "Why you little!" Shippo yelled attacking reborn. Reborn moves and grabbed Shippo's tail and then opened a vortex that sucked both of them in.

They must work together and therefore starts… **the**** adventure of**** Shippo ****and ****Reborn!**

**Hey! Do you like? I thought of this because I wondered what would happen if Shippo met Reborn.**

**Shippo: you really wanna know?**

**Me: yes**

**Reborn: no**

**Shippo: I wasn't asking you!**

**Reborn: but you where talking so I only answered **

**Shippo: grrr!**

**Reborn:* blows raspberry*nanana!**

**Shippo: * attacked Reborn***

**Me: okay go to go cuz they are fighting! Bye!**


	2. how dare you!

_**Disclaimer I don't own anyone!**_

"Oh my tail! Where are we? What did you do and how did we get here?"Shippo asked reborn. "baka… okay we have to work ….TOGETHER…."reborn pronounced nice and slow for Shippo. " I am not an idiot! And I don't wanna!"…. 5 hours later…. "Truth or dare?" Shippo asked reborn "dare" reborn said " I dare you to do a sing along to the barney theme song!" "damn! Okay here it goes…" "Barney is a dinosaur

From our imagination,

And when he's tall, he's what we call

A dinosaur sensation.

Barney's friends are big and small;

They come from lots of places.

After school they meet to play

And sing with happy faces

Barney shows us lots of things

Like how to play pretend,

ABC's, and 123's,

And how to be a friend.

Barney comes to play with us

Whenever we may need him.

Barney can be your friend too,

If you just make-believe him" reborn sung off tune. "Truth or dare?" he asked Shippo. "dare." He muttered as they waited out the rain in a run down abandon subway . " I dare you to lick the floor." Reborn said. "nani!?" Shippo twitched in horror. " are you chicken?" reborn asked. That was the last time someone called him chicken and he certainly was not going to be called a chicken by someone he didn't even know or like. "fine!" he said he licked the floor and turned to hurl. "you've got some guts." Reborn said "especially because I move a dead body from the floor there." He laughed. "im gonna kill you damn it!"

The night was long and the rain poured for the rest of the night.

**Yuki:** Im sorry I haven't up dated but… but… I can explain

**Shippo and reborn:** really? Mind telling me why you left us with each other?

**Yuki: **ah damn.

**Shippo and reborn: **say it!

**Yuki: *sadly* **please r&r.


	3. the arrival of Lulu and Clue

**Disclaimer!**

**I don't own the inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman reborn!**

"Shippo, right?" Reborn said. He was bored out of his mind. The rain had stopped and they had begun to move around, looking for anyone they knew. They stopped in a town where no small people were. They were of course called that for them being less than 4'0. They found a big man in the middle of town complaining about the small people and how they always get run over and their faces stuck to the ground. "Hey that's your fau-" Shippo and Reborn got the wind knocked out of them by a fast flying little blur. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know that there is a law that us small people can't be seen?" the girl said. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Shippo asked. "You're not from around here are you?" the girl said. "no were not." Shippo said quietly. "My name is lulu short for Celia." Lulu explained. "Why lulu if your name starts with a 'C '?" Reborn said. "That's a different story for a different day. Now what are your names?" she asked. "Shippo and the gloomy one is Reborn." Shippo answered. "I'm leaving the city and you will to. You can't stay it's too dangerous so come leave with me." She said, waving at them to follow her. "These are motorcycles. I would teach you, but times up. Let's roll and follow my lead." She said starting them up. They followed steadily and then Shippo accelerated and flew off of the motorcycle, hit reborn and then hit another small person. They flew all the way out of the town in a dizzy mix of black and green, orange and blue, purple and red. "Are you serious!? Are you trying to kill us all?" the small person asked. "N... n… n… no I…I…I'm s…s…s…sorry!" Shippo wailed. "What the hell is his problem?" the small person said. "He's always like this. Whats your name?" reborn asked. "My name is Clue short for Luke. You're not from here I can tell you drive a motorcycle like crap!" clue smirked. "Don't tease them I haven't got to teach them. The winey one is Shippo and the quiet one is Reborn." "This is going to be a long journey." Reborn said

**The third chapter!**

**Yuki-Chan:** thank you for reading I'm sorry but I must go. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. the anoucement!

**Disclaimer! I don't own any story or characters except for Lulu and Clue.**

**Shippo:** I so glad we get a break from our adventure!

Reborn: shut up you adventure hasn't even begun.

Lulu: please be nice!

Clue: why are you arguing? That is annoying just stop!

Yuki-Chan: silence please I brought you all here because every 4 chapters if there is any dares then I will make you do them thank you for your time!*disappears*

**Shippo: **did she just leave us?

Reborn: yes.

Lulu: wha?

Clue: suck it up be for I shove it up your asses!


	5. reborn and the threat

_**Disclaimer I don't own inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman reborn**_

"Clue? Come here stop wandering please." Lulu asked clue constantly. Clue walked but looked back ever so continues that lulu couldn't take it anymore. "What are you looking at clue?! You're aggravating the hell outta me." "Nothing I'm just remembering some stuff about my past. Or at least trying to." Clue replied with an amazingly happy tone. "Your just a little energy ball aren't you?"Shippo asked. "That's not what your mama said." clue muttered under his breath. "Clue!" lulu said slapping him on the head. "Damn lady that fu-" "I have a headache if you don't mind I'd like you to be quiet before I (A) shoot you motherfuckin' head off or (B) make you eat Shippo's tiny little dick!" reborn said to clue." Hey my … so what I was born this way! The never or some peoples!" Shippo muttered

_**FIVE LOVELY QUIET FILLED HOURS LATER…**_

"Where to now?" lulu asked. "I don't know." Shippo said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS! WE TRUSTED YOU THAT YOU WERE LEADING US SOME WHERE HELPFUL BUT NO YOU TAKING US TO NO WHERE! AHHH DDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMN !" Clue exploded. "Jeez, no has ever made clue that mad. He's a happy go lucky kid." Lulu said. "A storm's coming it's already raining. We should stay at that old house." Reborn said. "Oh hell no! The last time you did that I ended up throwing up my entire stomach after licking the floor were that dead person was." Shippo said. "The lighting is rolling in. we have no choose." Lulu said.

The spent the night in the abandon house.

Sorry! I've been soooooo busy with school work. I've had several projects to finish up, but I updated for you!

Please R&R!


	6. clue can't read

**Disclaimer as usual **

I, yuki Chan would like to thank a special reviewer they are ShinigamiinPeru! We thank you and please keep reading!

Now on to the story…

Clue awoke tired and hungry." Lulu I'm hungry. Get me some food woman. Now!" he demanded. No answer. "Lulu?" still no answer. "Reborn? Shippo?" clue asked. After a minuet clue got up and found a piece of paper on the floor. "What the hell does this say?" clue wonder. It's not that the person who wrote it had bad handwriting; no clue can read at all.

"Does clue know where to find us" lulu asked, worried about her little friend. "Of course I left a letter." Shippo said. "Did you say note?" lulu asked. "yes." Shippo said nervously. "Oh man, Shippo! Clue can't read! At all!"Lulu shouted running back for clue. "You screw everything up don't you?"Reborn said. "Shut the hell up!" Shippo said as they ran back for clue.

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own anything or one but lulu and clue and! I give full credit to my favorite reviewer (and sadly probably my only (for now) **__**ShinigamiinPeru!It is your idea! Look how smart you are! **__**Now for the story!**_

Along the way back to find clue, Shippo became so tired he didn't want to move so reborn decides to; well…play a little game. "Get up!"Reborn commands Shippo, who has fallen over already. "I'm too tired to… holy shit!" Shippo cried, as a bullet few over his head." What the hell was that for?" Shippo glared. (This looked more like a pout then anything.) "You're obviously the reason that clue was left behind and now we have to go and get him. Now get up and go find him! Reborn said shooting right where Shippo's head was. Walking down the old path took way too much energy and Shippo was already tired but with reborn trying to shoot his head off, things weren't going too well.

"Fucking retard! Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Shippo cursed for the umpteenth time that hour. "sorry my hand slipped." Reborn grinned. "Quit smiling!" Shippo shouted, getting pissed off. "I'm not smiling. That's just my natural face." Reborn said, trying to keep a straight face. "Come on and stop playing around! Clue is probably wondering where we are!"Lulu said.

**With clue…**

"Damn you! Get away from me!" clue growled taking one of the invaders out with a lead pipe. "Oh shit! Time to go!" the man yelled and all the men ran, taking the fallen ones with them. Lulu ran in the house and hugged clue like she hasn't seen him in a year. (It was only 48 hours) "We are going to teach you how to read." lulu murmured. "Oh yeah and who's dumbass idea was it to write a note. "Clue asked. Shippo sheepishly raised his hand. "Go figure." clue rolled his eyes.

Sorry for the late update! Skool is crazy. R&R


End file.
